The current proposal outlines a series of clinical outcome studies focusing on the effectiveness of certain therapeutic approaches in dealing with anxiety reduction. One of our major objectives is to fit cognitive restructuring procedures within a learning framework and to determine the way in which such and approach interacts with relaxation skills as a means of providing the individual with a technique for the self-control of anxiety. A second major objective is to determine whether there exists any interaction between treatment approach and target behavior; the goal here is to find out which treatment is most effective with which type of problem. A final major objective of the current proposed set of studies is to establish a paradigm for interlocking laboratory and comparative outcome research. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Goldfried, M. R. and Goldfried, A. P. Importance of hierarchy content in the self-control of anxiety. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 1977, 45, 124-134. Jeger, A M. and Goldfried, M. R. A comparison of situation tests of speech anxiety. Behavior Therapy, 1976, 7, 252-255.